


Why Do You Always Say That?

by Writingisgay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I like writing soft stuff, Sanvers - Freeform, i don't like tags, it's nice, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingisgay/pseuds/Writingisgay
Summary: They're watching tv and maggie thinks alex is beautifulThere's also popcorn





	

The light from the tv dances around the room and illuminates the two girls laying peacefully on the couch. It's a tight fit but both Alex and Maggie are comfortably laying face to face ignoring the scenes playing out for them on the screen.   
After an unproductive ,yet fun, popcorn fight Alex removes pieces from her girlfriends hair. Maggie watches as Alex's eyes flicker around searching for any hidden kernels and observes as various shadows are cast across her face, allowing Maggie to see her beauty in every possible amount of lighting.  
The sound of the tv faded out a while ago and the only thing they were listening to was the breathing of one another. That was until Alex quietly announces her success.  
"That was the last one I think. I can't find any more."  
"It's about time, I could've sworn I felt my hair start to grey"  
"Oh shut up. You can do it yourself next time."  
Maggie laughs and Alex smiles and goes back to watching tv.  
A minute passes before she realizes her girlfriend is still watching her.  
"I see the dozens of selfies of us on your phone aren't satisfying enough."  
"Hey, hey, hey..it's not my fault I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world. Her beauty can't be contained to a phone screen it's a proven fact. It's just science."  
Alex turns her gaze to the teeny tiny detective in front of her.   
"Why do you always say that?"  
"Why do I always say what? Why do I always say you're beautiful? It's 'cause you are. You're smart and kind and sweet and caring and selfless and a total badass too. You're a beautiful person,Al. You're the most genuine girl I've probably ever met and I just, I don't deserve you. I never have and I never will."  
Alex's breath shudders and she turns to lay on her back; Maggie remaining in her spot.   
After only a few seconds, a tear rolls down Alex's face and runs over the grooves of her ear.   
Maggie props herself up onto her elbow and internally starts to panic when she sees more start to fall.  
"Oh cra- Alex, babe, what'd I do. I didn't mean to make you cry I'm sorry I jus-"  
"No."  
"No?"  
The taller girl sniffles and wipes the tears from her face.  
"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just can't believe that someone like you,"  
A small oh escapes from her girlfriends lips as she raises her hand to her mouth in anticipation of what's to be said next.  
"Someone as amazing and smart as you, thinks so highly of me. I'm just so happy. I've never been this happy in a relationship before."  
Maggie doesn't really know how to respond so she opts for kissing her cheek instead. Alex breaks out into a smile and closes her eyes to take it all in. A moment passes and Alex is back on her side looking at her girlfriend . She leans forward and their lips meet for a soft kiss and stay touching for a second longer after.  
They both smile and Alex fixes the shorter girls hair as she begins to speak.  
"You had me worried there for a second. You had me thinking that calling someone beautiful was an insult in the Danvers family."  
After saying this, Alex nearly chokes on her own laughter and finds herself lost in Maggie's eyes.  
"You really are something else aren't you..."  
"And so are you....I love you, babe...And I always will"  
"I love you too...Detective Dimples"  
Maggie pokes her tongue at the inside of her cheek and reaches over to grab a handful of popcorn, and within seconds it's in her girlfriends hair. Laughter rings through the apartment and at that moment Maggie can swear she's never been this happy either.


End file.
